Truilan
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City game (An older and somewhat different version is seen in the Starbase 800 Game *'Full name:' Truilan, Ane names do not render themselves to normal speech. *'Race:' Aneilog *'Birthplace:' On the Ford, Coventy *'Parents: Father:' Deliban Mother: Ferlan *'Siblings:' Many *'Birthdate:' March 10, 1891 (Earth Equivalent) *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 5' 5" *'Weight:' 122 pounds *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Mated, her bond group "The Truths" has three pairs. All work as truthtellers. Vendaban, Rolban, Sanfban, Plalan, and Incogilan. There are currently five minor children in the family. *'Description:' Truilan has a typical "pert" build. She has reached the afternoon of adulthood. She lacks the devil may care attitude of the youth, but still has a twinkle in her eye. She wears long vests that titillate and shock a little. Truthtellers do not need to carry much, but long vests are a Truthteller thing. The vests are black trimmed in gold. The gowns are for working the diplomatic night life. *'Skin coloring: Blue black. *'Eyes:' Solid blue. *'Hair:' Black *'Routine Activities:' Representing the Ane Confederation, working the diplomatic circuit. She and her bond group are in high demand. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Truthteller. This is a psionic discipline that can be practiced by male or females. It is a combination of telepathic knowledge of whether someone is lying combined with keen observation of that one is expected to witness. Truthtellers will say exactly what happened and what is seen, never less, never more when called to testify. They also judge disputes when asked. Truthtellers are the usual interface of the All with Outsiders when the law is of concerned. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy, not that she really knows or cares. *'Group Affiliations:' The All, Washington DC diplomatic circle. *'Personality:' When working in truthteller mode Truilan is all but emotionless. Just the facts. When off the job she is a sly tease and she loves a good time with friends. As a hobby she studies the humor of other races. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Nope, she is happy where she is. *'Physical/mental Problems:' She is a full adult that hasn't broken anything. She is in good shape. *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic enemies of aliens *'Special Abilities:' Standard Aneilog Psionic Abilities *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Standard Aneilog *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Truilan has had a typical life for an Aneilog before the ADF Improbable arrived. She and her bond group were among the first Aneilogs to land on Earth. They took up the position of Ambassadors to Earth from the Ane Confederation with Truilan as the main face. *'State Department File:' Outside of the jaw grinding and headbanging at their obvious flouting of convention. (Aliens, breathe dude, aliens) The Ane mission is open in its purpose. Get everyone to the stars, fast. Special Note: Do not try and double talk these people. They will give it back to you in ways you will not like. With the Ane be up front, even if you think they are not going to like it. Likewise, the first statement they give is their position, Not an opening salvo. If anything they are more forthright than the Vulcans. We didn't think that was possible. New ball game, learn the rules. *'Bureau 13 File:' The Aneilogs are two legged Ane. they indicate that there was some great disaster involved in this transformation but are not willing to discuss the details, even if asked. The are not the same as the half Ane from Greyhawke and lack the "bent" personalities of these individuals. Truilan and her bond group are hard to pin down. At times they seem to be more amused than serious about their mission. It is impossible to understand what is going on between them. A look an ear posture, nothing more. From investigation the communication between bondmates is even faster and less apparent than normal telepaths. The Bureau's position is to support all such efforts to get people use to the idea of aliens and outsiders. The stranger the better. * NIS File: The Ane mission is particularly difficult. The nature of telepaths is such that among themselves all the bugs in the world are useless. There is nothing to record. Never mind it is like our people stink or something. You cannot get an agent passed them. "The Truths" as they are called are noted as taking a certain delight in flaunting Human conventions. Entering the Ane Embassy is a trip to wonderland, good or bad depending on your point of view. Puritans dead for centuries are turning in their graves. Aliens, that is all you can say. Category:Politics Category:USA Category:Aliens Category:Ane